


Mistaken Identity

by ScrollingKingfisher



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenges [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Gabriel, Creature Sam, Happy Halloween!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher
Summary: The Halloween party is like most that Gabriel has attended in his long and illustrious lifetime; too loud, too boisterous, and full of semi-drunk teenagers because someone has spiked the punch. He blows out his cheeks, surveying the scene without much enthusiasm. If he could actually age, he might even think that he was getting too old for this crap.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Filling out the 'trope' prompt for the October monthly challenge!! I did it this time guys!!
> 
> If there are any spelling errors, I am very sorry. Also very tired.

 

The halloween party is like most that Gabriel has attended in his long and illustrious lifetime; too loud, too boisterous, and full of semi-drunk teenagers because someone has spiked the punch. 

 

Gabriel blows out his cheeks, surveying the scene without much enthusiasm. If he could actually age, he might even think that he was getting too old for this crap.

 

But as an incubus, you gotta go where the party’s at- he’s even splashed out on an outfit for the occasion, a long, thick black cloak, a pair of fake fangs, and a splash of blood for effect. Because it’s hilarious! A monster, dressed as another monster? He’s basically a halloween-themed babushka doll at this point, and he’s not above laughing at his own jokes.

 

Gabriel’s not the oldest one of his species that he knows, but he’s getting up there, because he’s not actually stupid. He knows when to quit- snacking is preferable to binging, because if you do that then you’re likely to kill the human, and that’s how you get hunters on your ass. And Gabriel’s managed to stay in this town for two years now by being clever about when and where he feeds. It’s a good place for a creature like him- it’s a college town, chock full of young people, a significant proportion of them on the lookout for one night stands, and a new cohort arriving every year. It’s perfect. Which is why he also keeps an eye open for any potential competition, because this is his patch, his territory, and he’s willing to fight to keep it. 

 

He winks at a giggling group of college girls and struts his stuff all the way through the house, elbowing his way through the crowd. He has no interest in the barely-legal teenagers by the front door, because eew, but he knows for a fact that somewhere in this maze of bedsheet ghosts and mummies wrapped in toilet paper there’s someone who’s in for a wild night, and he intends to give it to them. 

 

Until he gets back to the punch bowl, where he stops like he’s slammed into a concrete wall. His mouth might be hanging open, but he doesn’t care, because damn.

 

Standing there with a skull-shaped plastic cup in one hand and the grimace of someone who is deeply uncomfortable at parties is the most attractive hunk of manflesh that Gabriel has seen in… well, at least the last century. From what Gabriel can see of his towering six-and-a-half foot frame, every inch of him is covered in muscle, but the ferocious first impression is offset by his careful slouch, the adorable way he keeps peeking out from behind his hair.

 

He’s gorgeous. 

 

Good enough to eat.

 

Gabriel smiles in a way that’s probably a little too predatory, but sue him, he’s hungry, and gigantor looks like a ten-course feast. And he knows exactly what’s for dessert. Time to make his move.

 

“Well, if you aren’t the most attractive demon at this party.”

 

Vibrant, hypnotically hazel eyes snap down to meet his, turning sharp and assessing when he sees him, which is a pleasant surprise. It’s always nice then the good looking ones are smart as well. At this angle, the pair of plastic horns perched in his hair are visible, and Gabriel has to hold in a derisive snort, because a real demon’s horns look nothing like that- he would know!

 

He holds out his hand. “Gabriel. I haven’t seen you in town before, have I?”

 

The human takes it, his grip cool but strong, one corner of his mouth turning up to reveal a dimpled smile. “No, I’m new here. Sam.”

 

A few people shriek excitedly and Sam winces. Gabriel takes that as a cue to make his move. He leans in. “So, you wanna get out of here? Go back to my place? I can guarantee it’s quieter. We can get a drink, watch a movie if you like.”

 

Sam’s eyes light up. “Lead the way.”

 

…

 

It’s almost too easy. 

 

Gabriel has to prevent himself from jumping the guy in the back of the taxi for the entire ten minutes it takes to get to his rented house, and from the looks Sam’s giving him, he’s not alone in that. Those hazel eyes are locked onto him for the entire journey. The guy looks almost hungry. 

 

They fall out of the taxi, and Gabriel doesn’t know how exactly he manages to get the front door open without looking at it once, but he manages. He pulls Sam in after him, managing to stagger then through to the living room without tripping over the stuff on the floor (so he’s messy, sue him), and he’s betting they won’t even get to the movie part of tonight the way it’s going.

 

Sam grabs his arm, pulling him in closer. Hmm, that’s odd, usually Gabriel can feel body warmth when he’s this close to people. Maybe Sam’s wearing extra layers. “Hey, do you mind if I…”   
  
“Not at all,” Gabriel murmurs. They lean in, mouths parting. Gabriel sees Sam’s eyes dart down to his lips and-

 

And then, just before their lips touch, he spots them. The second set of teeth, descending sharp from behind his incisors. Gabriel  _ knew  _ something was off about this!

 

He draws back, grimacing. “Oh. Well, this is awkward.”

 

The vampire pauses, surprised. “What? What is it?” 

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and manifests the horns that curl around his ears, letting his pupils relax into their natural, slitted form. The vampire jumps back with a startled hiss, his fangs sliding out fully before he realises that Gabriel isn’t attacking him. His shoulders slump. “Oh. crap.”   
  


“Tell me about it. I thought I was about to get dinner!”His stomach growls to itself dejectedly. 

 

Gigantor’s too busy looking him up and down now that he’s got over his surprise, his eyes lingering on the horns. “What are you, anyway? Some variety of succubus?”

  
  
Gabriel crosses his arms. “Hey! Just because I like dudes doesn’t make me any less of an incubus!”

 

Sam- no, the vampire, rubs the back of his neck self-consciousnessly. “Sorry, I just… haven’t met many demons before, that’s all.”

 

Gabriel narrows his eyes. “And I haven’t met many vampires on my territory. You’d better not be killing people, or I’ll feed you to the hunters myself.”

 

The vampire looks deeply offended. “Of course I don’t kill people! I wasn’t turned yesterday!”

 

“Well good.” He sighs, put-upon. He’s too hungry to be dealing with this. Sam’s stomach growls in concert with his, and the vampire turns away with a grimace of embarrassment. Looks like neither of them are getting any sort of dinner out of this encounter, which is disappointing.  Unless…

 

As far as Gabriel can see, they have two options. Either they both decide to part ways and pretend this ever happened, or… he eyes the vampire consideringly. He’s surprisingly easy on the eyes for a member of the undead…

 

“You know,” he starts hesitantly, “I know the people at the blood bank pretty well. Saved their lives once from a rogue haunting, so they owe me a favor or two. I could hook you up with a couple bags of A positive.” Sam’s eyes light up again, the dimples reappearing. Gabriel steps in close and gives him a wicked grin. “And once we’ve got your dinner… what do you say I have you for dessert?”

 

Sam smiles, showing all his teeth. “Sounds like we’ve got a deal.”

 


End file.
